The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for thermal recovery of shallow bitumen through increased permeability inclusions.
A need exists for an effective and economical method of thermally recovering relatively shallow bitumen, such as that found between depths of approximately 70 and 140 meters in the earth. Typically, bitumen can be recovered through surface mining processes down to depths of approximately 70 meters, and steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) thermal methods can effectively recover bitumen deposits deeper than approximately 140 meters.
However, recovery of bitumen between depths at which surface mining and SAGD are effective and profitable is not currently practiced. The 70 to 140 meters depth range is too deep for conventional surface mining and too shallow for conventional SAGD operations.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of thermally producing bitumen and other relatively heavy weight hydrocarbons from earth formations.